


It could have been just another dream

by gaymerkree



Series: WR 69 Minutes [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A little?, F/F, WhiteRose 69 Minutes, arkos mentioned, heavy petting?, it's very tame, very kissy, very lightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymerkree/pseuds/gaymerkree
Summary: “Good evening Princess.” Ghosts the familiar husky voice of the rebel leader. “What do I owe the pleasure.”“Hunting.” She growls, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: WR 69 Minutes [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620481
Comments: 12
Kudos: 98





	It could have been just another dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another WR69 for your pleasure! The prompt this time is wrists, so of course, I got a little steamy. Reminder, if you'd like to join in every week you can join this server: https://discord.gg/EVwETt9f
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

_Staying awake that night was rather hard_ _  
_ _Deep in a sleeping bag in your backyard_ _  
_ _When we woke up buried alive_ _  
_ _Beneath a fruity landslide_ _  
_ _We both laughed hysterically_ _  
_ _It could have been just another dream_ _  
_ _But I swear I heard you scream_ _  
_ A strawberry avalanche crashed over me

Strawberry Avalanche  by Owl City

The moonlight reflects, glimmering silver and wonder, in the deep recesses of the night. It’s a perfect night for a hunt, and to be hunted in return. Huntress and heiress to the throne, Weiss Schnee, makes her way through the dense forest surrounding the small town of Mantle. Her hunt tonight is for the leader of the rebellion seeking to overthrow her father, a young woman known as Crescent Rose, with crimson hair and silver eyes. The rebellious woman was said to roam the forests at night under the full moon, to recharge her wicked silver eyes. Those eyes, made of liquid moonlight and all things righteous, haunt the heiress’ late nights and walking daydreams.

* * *

_The first time she got a glimpse of that wretched liquid metal Weiss was seventeen, and the rebel fifteen. A boy was being put to death, his crime unknown, atop the castle stairs. If asked she wouldn’t even be able to recount his name, only the rescue so daringly pursued. The redhead jumped from the crowd, disarmed the executioner, and released her friend, her only help? Another redhead. As she escaped, the poor blonde boy stumbling behind her, she turned a wrong corner through the castle village. Weiss followed her and cornered the three youths, her rapier poised and ready._

_“Give up, and you may not die.”_

_“If you believed that, you wouldn’t have said might.” The mouthy teen remarked, glittering white grin in place. “You’re the princess, right? Do you really believe in that man? Believe what he’s doing is right?”_

_“He’s my father,” She snapped, a visceral growl low in her throat. “What would you have me do? Rebel?”_

_“It’s not a bad idea.”_

_A noise behind Weiss pulls her attention away, and in that moment the soon-to-be rebel makes her escape, her two friends in tow._

* * *

The way those glittering silver eyes sparkled in the low light of the alley, Weiss hadn’t been able to forget, even five years later.

At the center of the forest is a small clearing. Remnants of camps long gone litter the area, and Weiss huffs upon seeing them. _Am I too late?_ A howl echoes through the clearing, and Weiss withdraws her rapier cautiously. Red, vibrant and solemn, catches Weiss’ eyes, pulling her attention to the left as a strike is fired to her right. A dark boot strikes her face, but she dodges, cartwheeling backward. Another strike fires towards her chest that she’s able to sidestep, followed by another kick.

They dance in the moonlight, Weiss and her attacker. It’s almost rehearsed, blow for blow, a miss, a hit, as the grunts reflect off of trees and dirt. Another strike towards her face and Weiss almost dodges it, but silver reflects the light of the moon and she’s struck on the cheek. Her body whirls, vision lost momentarily, and her wrists are pulled behind her, one after another. 

Silence falls between them again. The only sound that permeates air is the sound of their heaving breaths. Her attacker is crouched low, hands wrapped securely around Weiss’s thin wrists.

“Good evening Princess.” Ghosts the familiar husky voice of the rebel leader. “What do I owe the pleasure.”

“ _Hunting_.” She growls, shifting her shoulders uncomfortably. 

The younger woman laughs, low and sultry, “ _Hunting indeed_.” The next noise is shifting, the movement of flesh and bone atop loose dirt and rocks. “Find anything interesting?” Weiss isn’t allowed an answer before warm chapped lips press into the skin of her left wrist. 

“Ruby!” She gasps, spinning around. The maneuver is clumsy, and the taller woman keeps a grasp on her left wrist as she falls to the ground. Ruby smiles, dropping to her knees to seat herself atop Weiss’ hips.

“ _Weiss_ .” She presses another soft kiss to a pale wrist, nipping the skin lightly. “ _My princess_ .” Another soft kiss to rough knuckles, and at her palm. “ _I’ve missed you_.” Her tone is low, clouded in want and desire, breathy. 

Lifting her spare hand to push back, Weiss whimpers. “ _Ruby_ .” The rebel catches her frantic right hand in a calloused left and moves to give that one the same attention. Weiss shutters beneath her, feet pressing into the ground in a half-hearted attempt at fleeing. “Is _now_ really the time?” She’s flushed, her hair fanned out behind her across the dirt ground. 

“For every second we were apart I will devote a minute to showing you how much I missed you.” Her next kiss is messy and wet, it transitions into a soft lick that makes Weiss shutter again. The heiress relents, releasing a soft foggy moan that drifts up towards the cobalt sky. 

“ _I missed you too_.” Ruby presses pale wrists into the dirt above Weiss’ head and drops a kiss to Weiss’ lips, chase and loving. 

“ _Be good, princess_.” Ruby purrs, releasing Weiss’s wrists to unclasp the wolf fur cloak from her lover’s shoulders. Next, she unties the loose strings keeping her tunic together and showing off the heiress’ modest cleavage. She drops another kiss to a flushed collar-bone. Weiss’ shuttered breath keeps her there, one kiss turning into two then three. A soft bite, and a playful lick that has her lover shivering, legs pressed tightly together. “But not here. Not now. Let’s get you somewhere warm, so I can defile you more.”

With a quick leap, Ruby is on her feet, tugging a scoffing Weiss up and into her arms. “Well, I never-” The silver-eyed woman laughs, tugging her own crimson cloak around shivering shoulders as she presses a soft kiss to Weiss’ brow. 

“Yes, yes. You never, but maybe tonight _I_ will.”

Weiss flushes again at the implication but allows the rebel to scoop her into strong arms and her wolf fur cloak. “Perhaps I will allow it. This once.” She buries her face in warm tan skin as Ruby holds her close and steps into the darkness of the forest. 

“ _Perhaps_.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please leave me a comment, and consider following me on tumblr, twitter, or Instagram @gaymerkree.
> 
> See you next time!


End file.
